


But Call It Nothing

by rakungf



Series: MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fever, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020, Post-Canon, Sick Character, Sleeping Together, don't get sick now, season 5 epiosde 15 reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakungf/pseuds/rakungf
Summary: Since they wouldn’t be going to play at nationals, Hanamaki planned a trip to the thermals with his boyfriend to celebrate their one year anniversary.What he didn’t plan, was his boyfriend getting sick.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976659
Kudos: 21
Collections: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020





	But Call It Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Day six: Taking care of the other + holidays (kinda)  
> look in my eyes and tell me they weren't going on a date on episode 15, i dare you

Takahiro loved planning dates, he had planned their stupid romantic fancy dinners, the firework festival, amusement parks, and the list can go on. 

But this particular date was the one Takahiro has been most excited about. In part because he wasn’t planning to go so soon, since they were really serious about going to nationals. On the other hand, he was so excited to do his first trip with Mattsun. 

They were already 18, Makki had been part-time working in the last few months after they lost to Karasuno, to be able to pay for this travel on their first anniversary.

It was Friday afternoon; they would take a 2 hours train ride to a thermal house and spend the whole weekend there. Issei was napping – every time he got in a moving vehicle, he automatically fell asleep, just like a child. To distract himself, Makki was searching on his phone everything about the place they were going. They would get there about 7 pm, he didn’t plan on anything for today; the hot springs closed at 7:30 pm, maybe if they rushed they could take a quick bath, eat a hot dinner and sleep together.

It wasn’t their first time sleeping together nor  _ alone _ , almost every time their parents weren’t home they would do sleepovers. But… this time was different, huh? 

While lost in his thoughts, he suddenly heard Matsukawa muffling “Huh?” and he sneezed loudly. 

“Don’t get sick now” Hanamaki pouted. He didn’t even look away from his phone. And Issei didn’t respond either, probably going back to his sleep. It was okay, right? 

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

Matsukawa seemed exhausted, but Makki really thought it was for their rough trip and getting lost while looking for the onsen. When they arrived, the hot springs were already closed for today; at least, they still had a fancy dinner waiting for them.

Takahiro let his boyfriend take a shower first while setting their futons ready to sleep. He was a bit frustrated by nothing being able to enjoy the outside bath today, but they still got two full days to spend together. Therefore, it was okay! 

When he got out of his shower, Mattsun was already collapsed in the futon, he didn’t even get under the blankets.

“Oi, Issei, aren’t you cold?” He asked trying to move his boyfriend. “Wow, your skin is really hot-“

Wait.

They did not go to the hot spring. Why was his skin this hot?

“Issei?” Takahiro quickly turned his boyfriend to face him and placed his palm in his forehead. He was burning. 

“Hah… Sorry, ‘Hiro” The raven tried to open his eyes a bit; it looked like they were glued by the force he was making to keep them slightly open.

“Shush you moron, let me cover you” He carefully got the blankets under his boyfriend to properly cover him “Hang in there, I will get some cool water and a clean cloth, okay? It is late, I think the nearest drug store is closed already… I will try to check if they have some medicine here and-“

“I’m so sorry Hiro” Issei mumbled, he took the blanket next to his watering eyes. “I screwed it up, didn’t I? I’m so sorry…”

“Just rest, okay? Lemme take care of you” The pinkette smiled while pressing his lips on the burning forehead of his boyfriend “Just… Don’t hide things from me anymore, ‘right?”

Mattsun nodded and started to cry silently, while his boyfriend quickly went to the reception of the hotel. 

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

Luckily, another guest in the reception had medicine for them. It was a strong one, so after Matsukawa took it he automatically fell asleep. 

It was already 12pm, Hanamaki was changing the cloth on his boyfriend's forehead 30 in 30 minutes because it keeps getting warmer, and he could see the relief in the raven’s sleep face when the coldest cloth touched his skin. 

Also, he was angry. Not angry because Matsukawa was sick, but angry because he did not tell him! He was also a bit angry with himself, he was probably talking so much about this trip for the last month, and he even bought their passages without consulting Mattsun. Well, he could not know a month ago that he would get sick this day… However, he probably felt it these last days; he was avoiding too much physical contact yesterday too. Was he really planning to stay on their trip while being sick for his sake? He wanted to punch his boyfriend so hard now. 

However, he also wanted to keep holding him close. After the last cloth change, he ended up laying down and placed Mattsun’s head in his chest, slightly stroking his curls and caressing his arm. Issei hugged him back tightly as if he would try to run away or something. 

The middle blocker seemed to be in pain, he had said he was with a terrible headache, but now he seemed more relaxed. Hanamaki quickly forgot all the issues in his head, falling asleep while holding his lover in his arms. 

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

“Well well, yesterday you were at almost 39°C, but now it’s just 38°C, it’s reducing quickly, thank God.” Hanamaki sighed while looking at the thermometer “I will go grab our breakfast so you can take the medicine. I bought one that isn’t like the bear sedative they gave me yesterday.” 

“I’m… I’m really sorry ‘Hiro. I didn’t think it was that bad… I didn’t want to ruin our trip but I did it anyway…” 

“Well, yeah, we won’t be able to enter the hot springs even if you recover by tomorrow, I don’t want risky rising your body temperature so soon… Buuut, I did not pick this hotel just because of the hot springs, they have some delicious food too and there is a jazz band coming to play here tonight. If you’re better tomorrow we can go shopping! I heard there’s going to be a firework festival nearby, but the receptionist told me we can see it in our room balcony, so we don’t have to go there.” 

"You don’t seem mad…?” 

“What? I am mad! But I am mad-“he pinched Mattsun’s cheek “-because you didn’t tell me you were getting a fever!” 

“Ouch ouch!” The raven caressed his cheek after his boyfriend released it to cross his arms and do his best-annoyed face “I honestly thought it wasn’t anything to worry about, okay? My body temperature is normally at 37°C so when it went 37.6° yesterday I thought it was nothing” 

“Well maybe if we were in summer! Wait-“His eyebrows twitched “You measured your temperature yesterday? And saw it was higher than normal? And even so, you didn’t tell me?!” 

Ok, now he was pissed and went back to pinch both of his cheeks. 

“Gah! I’m sorry! Please stop! Stop!!” Issei could easily take his boyfriend’s hand off his face, but he felt like he deserved it. “I was excited about the trip too, okay? I didn’t want to ruin it because my temperature slightly raised.”

“You’re hopeless” His hand now cupped Issei’s cheeks tenderly, they kept their eyes locked for a while until Takahiro leaned in to slightly brush their lips together “I forgive you. But you will be paying for our next onsen trip.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did this one like a month ago but even so im late giggles 🤭🤭  
> im not sure when im going to post day 7, mostly because its not ready yet 😳 but also im a bit busy, but i may post it this week 😤🤞!!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/rakungf)


End file.
